The present invention relates to a method for determining a branch distribution of a crystalline polymer and more particularly to a method for determining a branch distribution of a crystalline polymer on the basis of a melt behavior of the polymer in which the polymer is stepwise crystallized isothermally and thereafter melted, using a thermal analyzer.